


Booker and Nile

by alby_mangroves



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustration, The Old Guard Mini Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Illustration of Booker and Nile for Rupzydaisy's I've Been Here Before, for The Old Guard Mini Bang
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 99
Collections: The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020





	Booker and Nile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rupzydaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rupzydaisy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've been here before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480593) by [Rupzydaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rupzydaisy/pseuds/Rupzydaisy). 



*

*

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_) | [Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
